Big Time Therapy
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: The boys end up in therapy due to problems they have that are coming to light. Very Dark Themes.
1. Session 1: James

**This story, I was talking to my friend Nikki about my ideas for BTR. Knowing these ideas are FAR to dark to even happen on the show or even Teennick I figured why not make it into a fic. I own no one. Everyone is property of themselves and BTR. **

**Enjoy :] Just a warning if you are wary of drugs, death, random mental issues and things of the sort...this fic is not the fic for you. **

"James how are you doing today?" The therapist asked as he fixed his glasses on his face. Today he was seeing his most frequent patient, James Diamond and apparently he hasn't been doing that good.

"Me and James are doing great today." James smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he answered the question.

"Are you really? I heard you had a meltdown."

"No that was James. I was fine. He had a hair out of place. Rooms were torn apart."

"James...you know that he can't do that. He's in your mind."

"He's not in my mind! Stop telling me that. James doesn't like when you say he's not real he hurts me!" James said showing the therapist the cuts on both his arms. "The more people don't believe in him, the more he wants' to prove he exists."

"James...I'd hate to say it but I think you did that to yourself."

"No I didn't! James hurt me! He cut me. He picked up the knife to punish me for you not believing I exist." James said with tears in his eyes. He was honestly afraid of his other self and just couldn't understand how his therapist didn't believe him.

"James calm down." The therapist went over to give James a hug but he pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me. James doesn't like when people who don't believe in him try to touch me."

"James you need to break free from him."

"I can't. He owns me." James blinked up to stop the tears from falling. "Is this session over?" James said going in his pocket to give the therapist the money for his session. He was getting beyond nervous for some reason and he couldn't explain why. He started shaking and his therapist took a note down before returning to his seat to ask James more questions.

"Why are you shaking?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Of what? No one is going to hurt you"

"Yes you will...just like everyone else does. You are going to hurt me."

"No I won't. James I'm your friend."

"No you aren't! STOP LYING TO ME!" James said throwing himself on the floor and punching the ground. He was having one of his 'fits' and by now his therapist knew what to do. All he had to do was say one word.

"Lila." He said softly which stopped James mid fit. He went back to his chair and just started shaking again. Lila was the name of James dear grandmother that he lost. The one thing that kept him sane. Even though when he was way little he had his other self, his Grandma Lila kept it away but now that she has passed on, it's almost like his other self decided to break him in everyway for letting his Grandma repress his existence. Almost like a child who didn't get his grandmothers love, James other self seems to be torturing James out of jealousy of the love that Grandma Lila had for James and felt he was faded out of existence almost like he was a disgrace and not to be seen by other people. Like Quasimodo or Sloth from The Goonie's he felt he was locked away but now, oh now he was going to get back at James. "James you need to take your medication."

"James won't let me. He flushed it down the toilet."

"You can't keep doing this."

"Stop saying I'm doing it! James is doing this! Stop trying to make it seem like I'm making these decisions myself. Don't you think I want to get better? Don't you think I'd like to have my own mind? I can't because James doesn't want me to be happy. I can't control him. He controls me. He owns me. There is nothing I can do."

"James you need to just ...remember the exercise...recite Lila's name over and over till you calm down. "

"I can't... He will asphyxiate me. He makes my throat close up...he makes me stutter over words. He made me...he made me put Carlos in the hospital..."

"What?"

"I said too much. I'm sorry James. I'm sorry I admitted it. Yes I'll go home right now. I'm sorry." James said to his reflection as he clumsily got up and tripped over his therapist desk but swiftly got up and ran out the office. He didn't even care about paying. James didn't care about paying. All he knew was he needed to get home and deal with consequences his other half was about to unleash unto him.


	2. Session 2: Kendall

"So how are you today Mr. Knight?" The therapist asked Kendall as Kendall sloppily walked into the room clearly strung out on something.

"What?" Kendall asked as he missed the chair and landed on the floor.

"What did you take before coming here? Should I call your parole officer, maybe the hospital?"

"Nah…I'm cool." Kendall giggled a little bit and pawed his way up the big arm chair in the room and plopped into it.

"Are you high?"

"A little bit…is it obvious."

"Kendall you know that I have to call your parole officer if that's the case."

"Whatever. What is he going to do? Tell me I can't get my stuff. Oh please. No one's telling me no. Besides I do better this way. I can tolerate the others this way. I don't know why everyone thinks it's so bad. It's not like I'm forcing them to do my stuff with me."

"Yeah but you can't come in all strung out."

"I'm not strung out I'm more aware."

"Of what?"

"The world….like now I see everyone and everything for what it is and honestly man…everything is pretty lame."

"Everything doesn't have to be lame."

"But it is. Like who really wants to change the world. Not the government. Not you. Not even me. Man I'd be a liar if I said I cared about other than the sweet high I get when I light up or the feeling I get when that stuff courses through my veins."

"Are you still on H?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You do look frail actually" The therapist said frowning a bit at how Kendall used to be a very healthy, happy boy but Hollywood really seemed to get to him. He avoided 'Hollywood Fever' but didn't avoid the demons. At first no one notice but he soon became late for practices, was sloppy at recordings and became increasingly irritable or unusually calm depending on the drug he was abusing at the moment.

"Nah I'm not frail just happy."

"How much H are you on?"

"I'm not sure 2 hits , maybe 3 who knows. You want some." Kendall said digging in his tattered jean pockets to reveal a syringe that was beyond wore down. He was the Pete Doherty of his band and if it was bad enough dealing with the others problems, Kendall probably had it the worst.

"Please put that away."

"Your loss." Kendall said holding his arm out and patting his arm down until he found a vein. He took the syringe and placed it over the vein and shot up. It took him a moment to come back to Earth being the initial hit took him out for a second but then he put the syringe back in his pocket and acted as if nothing even happened. "That was some good stuff." He said smiling.

"Kendall I'm calling your officer. You obviously aren't learning anything from your last bust."

"I did learn something."

"What did you learn?"

"I learned that cops just don't want me to be happy. Do you really think I want to be in a room singing songs for stupid girls to be happy over. Hell no. I rather sit in my room and just shoot up and get high and just reflect on the world. I can't do that with girls all over the place. I'm glad at least Jo left. She kept telling the cops on me making it seem like I was harming her. Well now I don't have her, I need something to help me cope with the annoyingness of fame, popularity and 3 other guys I can't tolerate."

"Yeah but aren't you afraid that you can OD."

"That's if I'm stupid…and I'm not."

"There is no such thing as a careful drug user Kendall."

"Yeah there is. Me. I don't like your tone. I'm leaving." Kendall said slowly getting up but falling back down. He started to giggle but then got really angry. He got up and went to the wall in his therapist office and picked up a picture frame. "Is this your family?"

"Yes it is…but what does that have to do with…."

"How does it feel for it to be broken?" Kendall asked tearing the photo out the frame and tearing it in half. "How does it feel to have your life ripped to shreds in front of you huh? How does it feel for everything you ever loved and cared about to just vanish. You wouldn't know would you? You have your stupid family to depend on well I have my drugs they are like my family and if you take them….then you are breaking up my bond with something I care about."

"Kendall, you can't compare your addiction to the love of a family."

"Stop telling me what I Can and can't do..You aren't my parent. You aren't my dad. I don't even have a dad."

"And this is why you are acting up"

"No it's not. You know what…I have to visit Carlos in the hospital…hope I make it." Kendall said leaving the money for his session on the therapist desk. The therapist took the money and put it in his pocket and marked his day book. He was glad today's session was over however he just sighed a bit when he remembered tomorrow his most troubled patient was coming in. Tomorrow he would be dealing with Logan Mitchell and sometimes he was hot sometimes he was cold. You never knew how he'd react.


End file.
